I'm Proud
by neon maverick
Summary: Songfic to Hurt by Christina Aguilera. ONESHOT. Zack tells Cody how proud he is and Cody walks away. It was the worst mistake he ever made.


I'm Proud

Cody was sitting on a bench as he watched the sun set and thought about his girlfriend's face when he said they should break-up. It was all Zack's fault. He told him to do it. Cody felt someone come up behind him. A hand rested on his shoulder.

'Go away, Zack'

'Cody, she was cheating on you. I knew it, she knew it and you knew it. It was the right thing to do, bro. I'm proud of you'

Cody felt touched that his brother was proud, but at the same time, still annoyed. He got up and walked away, leaving Zack alone. Well, that's what he thought.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

Zack watched as his brother walked away. After his brother was out of sight, he sighed and walked up to the bench on which Cody had been sitting. He was about to sit down but he sensed someone behind him.

'Cody?'

He turned around to see a freaky looking man with a dagger. Before Zack could scream for help or run, the man plunged the dagger into Zack's stomach. Pain flashed through Zack's eyes, and the man grinned evilly at Zack before twisting the dagger back out of his stomach. Zack let out a cry of pain and dropped to the ground, half-conscious.

CZCZCZCZ

Cody walked through the park and then, feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach, fell to the ground.

'Something's not right'

Cody gathered himself up and then ran back to the place where he and his brother had 'talked'. When he got there, his heart skipped a beat. Zack was lying in heap on the floor with blood spreading around him. Fast. Cody started breathing again, before running over to his twin and doing CPR. Whoever had done this hadn't stuck around to introduce himself. Suddenly, Zack coughed and blood spurted out his mouth and dripped down his chin. He looked up at Cody and then turned away, thinking Cody wouldn't speak to him so there was no point in trying. He was going to die, and he knew it. Then Cody's voice drifted through his ear.

'Zack? Oh, great. Please talk to me. Talk to me. Please? Zack, don't die, please, please, please don't die. I need you. I want you to guide me. You're my older brother, you're supposed guide me and stay with me forever. Zack? Zack? ZACK!'

Zack's eyelids were drooping. His breaths were getting slower and shorter.

'Cody…tell Mom I love her and she's the best and –'

'NO! I am not going to tell her! You are!'

'No, I'm not, Cody. I know it and you know it…also, I love you, Cody'

With that, his eyes closed.

'No, you're not dead, you can't be, you can't be dead, Zack, I want you here. I need you! I LOVE YOU! Don't leave me, Zack, don't leave', Cody laid his head on his brother's chest, but found no heartbeat. 'No, no, no, this can't be happening, this isn't happening'

Cody had already been crying before, but he was sobbing now. He lifted his head and screamed his heart out. He took Zack in his arms and sobbed into his hair.

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

CZCZCZCZ

Telling his mom was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Her face crumpled and she had sunk to her knees, crying silently.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

The first pew in the church had 5 people on it. Kurt, Carey, Cody, Max, Tapeworm. They were all sitting in the church watching as everyone came up to Zack and wished him good luck in his next life. Then the priest came up.

'Cody Martin will now say a few words'

Cody started shaking, and he felt warm tears run down his face. Max patted him on the back.

'Go on, it's OK'

Cody stood up. He had never really been a good public speaker. But he didn't care about that. He wanted his brother back, was that too much to ask?

Cody went up and faced everyone in the church. The all stared at him.

'OK, so I didn't want to come today because if I came, then Zack…'Cody's voice wobbled when he said Zack's name. '…then Zack would really have been dead. And now I'm here, it's really hard to say goodbye to him. I would just like to ask whether he's looking down on me because I walked away when he told me how proud he was. Over the last few days I felt broken inside because of that but I won't admit it and sometimes I just want to hide because it's him I miss. Also, is he still proud, because I don't know anymore? Bye Zack, I love you. I hope you heard that'

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

CZCZCZCZ

Cody lay back in bed, looking at the ceiling, as if he could look straight through into the heavens, into Zack's eyes. He climbed out his bed and into his brother's.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

Cody looked up at the ceiling once again and said this:

'Zack, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you. If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away and it's dangerous and it's so out of line to try and turn back time. So Zack, I'm going to repeat this. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you. Sorry, Zack'

Cody cried himself to sleep that night, but as the days went on, he got better. But he never forgot his brother.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, ohh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_


End file.
